


Happy Birthday Bokuto <3

by Bex_John



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Drinking, Kissing, OC gets really confused, Party, Weed, birthday celebration, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_John/pseuds/Bex_John
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Bokuto, go out to a club to celebrate his birthday and you wake up in someone else's clothes with no memory of what happened the night before.Though this fic doesn't really get graphic, there is alcohol use, a fare bit of swearing, and the implied and explicit use of marijuana so I'm not marking it for teens, sorry.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Happy Birthday Bokuto <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing shameless self inserts... Any ways a very happy birthday to our favorite horned owl boy!

The light that filtered into my room in the morning is what woke me, not the train like snoring that was coming from beside me. Or that’s what I would be telling myself later. I turned my head to try and block out the sun and ran into the very solid, warm, sleeping mass beside me. I lifted my head a little in confusion, looking around to confirm that I was, in fact, in my room only to find that the room around me was painted dark blue and gray and relatively plain looking with a desk and a bookshelf in the corner and only a few volleyball posters on the wall. Slowly I looked down at the figure I was sleeping next to and saw a mess of black and white hair peeking out from under the comforter.

I blinked a few times before lifting the blanket, noticing I was wearing an oversized old athletic T-shirt and some owl boxers ‘what the hell did I do last night…?’ I carefully slid out of the bed and started looking for my phone, my head pounding. There was a soft knock on the door before it creaked open just a sliver.

“I made breakfast if you’re up.”

“Akaashi?” I whipped my head around and groaned softly, that was a bad idea. I scanned the room again quickly and realized none of my things, not even my clothes, seemed to be present. With that, I shuffled awkwardly to the bedroom door and slipped into the hallway.

Akaashi smiled at me sympathetically and held up a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water, I took them gratefully and followed him downstairs to the kitchen “um… Akaashi… what happened last night?”

He went to the stove to take the food out of the oven and looked over at me, confusion and concern wrote across his usually stoic face “you don’t remember?”

I shook my head slowly as I slid onto one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, watching him with my own confusion as he pulled a quiche out of the oven and set it to cool before turning back to me.

“Well…. I don’t know if I’m the one who should tell you. I mean… I wasn’t there for any of it so I don’t really know what happened. I was just the driver after all…” He leaned against the counter and studied my expression “I can tell you what I know at least.” He decided as he raked his fingers through his hair, trying to settle on where to begin.

“Right. Well… I think you went out with Bokuto-san last night for his birthday. A few members of the team went to, from my understanding. I think just Shoyo and Atsumu, but you were at Sakusa’s apartment… When Bokuto called me to come and get you guys you were all pretty drunk already and he didn’t say what had happened so… that’s really all I know.” He looked back up at me apologetically before pushing off the counter and slicing me a piece of the cooled quiche. I looked back down at what I was wearing and rubbed a hand over my forehead.

“Okay… but… what about my clothes? Who's clothes am I wearing?” I took the offered plate as Akaashi looked me over again, studying what I had on and thinking.

“Well, those boxers are definitely Bokuto-sans. They’re usually the ones he puts in his gym bag for after workouts, something about them being extra comfortable. But that shirt doesn’t look like one of his.” He bustled around the kitchen to make some coffee, circling behind me and he chuckled softly “that’s why. Because It’s Atsumu’s. It looks like it might be his high school gym shirt or something, it’s got his name on the back.” He set a fresh cup of coffee in front of me “right, well… I have to get to the office. I left out the aspirin so you won’t have to go looking for it. I’m sorry I don’t have more answers for you.” He put his glasses on and shouldered his work bag as he headed to the door with a wave.

I sighed softly and started eating, Akaashi was too good for this world. I realized I should thank him properly for always saving our asses some time, but before I could get too deep into thought on that there was a loud thud from down the hall in the living room followed by a groan and then some quit bickering before two figures shuffled into the room, both looking disheveled and worse for wear.

Atsumu saw me first, a sly smirk crossing his features as he slinked comfortably through the kitchen as if he lived there. Hinata shyly climbed into one of the bar stools next to me after making himself a cup of coffee, I could feel the awkwardness rolling off of him as I quietly ate. Atsumu put a plate down in front of Hinata before making his own coffee and leaning against the counter across from us, still smirking slyly.

“Can I help you…?” I waved my fork at him vaguely, eyes squinted in annoyance as I leaned forward on my elbows. Atsumu let his own fork hang from his mouth as he chuckled before looking back up at me with a glint in his eyes.

“See Sho, I told you she wouldn’t remember. So don’t worry about what happened, I’m sure it’s all fine.” Hinata seemed to shrink a little in his seat next to me as I looked at him slowly and then back at Atsumu.

“For the love of God… Atsumu I don’t have time for your games. If you remember what happened last night you better tell me, if you don’t tell me I’ll have to call Omi and I’m pretty sure he’s pissed at you or you would have slept at home last night and not here.” I flung a little bit of my quiche at him and he huffed softly, rolling his eyes before sipping his coffee and dragging the moment out. Hinata squirmed uncomfortably next to me.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Atsumu eyed me over his mug, lowering it slowly as he shifted slightly and licked his lips. He seemed to be studying me as I tried to recall the previous night's events. The last thing I remembered was being at a club and dancing with Bokuto. I don’t even remember going to Sakusa’s apartment.

“Um… The club… I think… Dancing with Bokuto, but Akaashi said that we all ended up at Sakusa’s. I don’t… I don’t even remember you guys being with us.” I peered up at him slowly and sipped my own coffee before looking over at Hinata again “so… Can you guys just tell me what happened? How did I end up at Omi’s apartment? And why am I wearing your shirt, Atsumu? Did I get sick on myself or something?”

Hinata started squirming again uncomfortably and Atsumu shook his head with a knowing grin but much to my dismay neither said anything more on the topic of what had happened that night and I went back to picking apart my breakfast but not eating any of it, trying to conjure up anything that might help me remember what had happened and why I had blacked out, I was starting to get a headache again.

Atsumu and Hinata both finished eating but stayed in the room, sitting with me at the kitchen island. I was so lost in thought I hadn’t noticed that Bokuto had woken up and joined us. I jumped when his arms wrapped around me from behind as he nuzzled his face against my shoulder with a low groan.

“I’m never drinking again…” He mumbled miserably against me as I reached for the bottle of painkillers that Akaashi had left out, opening the bottle and handing it to him “thanks…” he took what was given to him and swallowed it down with my coffee, not moving away from me yet and keeping his arms around me protectively. After a minute he lifted his head to rest his chin on my shoulder, leaning the side of his head gently against mine “next year I just want a movie night on the couch. I think I’m getting too old to go out clubbing, my whole body hurts…” I nodded with a little hum in agreement, picking up some of my picked apart breakfast and holding the fork up for him.

“You should eat, Akaashi made a quiche before he left for work.” He leaned forward to take the food from my fork, moaning at the taste of it happily before finally pulling away to get some for himself, bumping into Atsumu when he did. I watched his face fill with brief confusion before he pushed his hands into his hair with another little groan “so it wasn’t a dream…”

Atsumu leaned into his hand, a lazy smirk plastered back across his lips “nope, it was not. Are you sad about that?” Bokuto’s ears colored pink as he faced away from all of us, making his own plate of food and answering in barely a whisper “no…”

“Okay, will someone please tell me what the hell happened last night?!” I put my fork down and looked at the three men around me, thoroughly confused and now very intrigued as to what had happened “or are none of you going to tell me and I really will have to call Omi… And what the hell happened to my clothes?” Again I was met with no response, not even Bokuto would tell me what had happened.

“Fine, I see how it is…” I huffed and slipped off my stool “someone give me my phone, I’m calling Omi and getting to the bottom of this.” Hinata bristled again and went wide-eyed before finally speaking for the first time.

“You um… Your phone’s actually broken. You may have thrown it at Bokuto and Atsumu last night…” He looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers. I groaned in frustration, dragging my hand down my face before rubbing my cheeks. Of course I did, because why would a drunk me be worried about not having a cell phone? I padded over to the house phone “fine, then someone better give me Omi’s number right now before I start putting my foot up an ass for answers!” Atsumu seemed to be the first to react, tossing his phone to me unlocked so I could use his instead of the house phone. I glared at him as I called Sakusa and made my way out of the kitchen to be alone in the living room.

“Atsumu… I swear to God, if you got sick on yourself, yours or anyone else's, I’m not letting you back into this apartment until you’ve been scrubbed head to toe.” I blinked a few times at his way of answering the call before clearing my throat softly

“Sorry Sakusa-san, it’s not Atsumu. He lent me his phone… I was… Well, I was just hoping you could fill me in on what exactly happened last night? I seem to be the only one that doesn't remember and those three children are refusing to talk…” He was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate what to say before launching headfirst into a retelling of what had happened.

~The night before~

Bakuto held me against him as he talked on the phone to someone, I nuzzled against his chest and giggled happily as the music pulsed around us. Before I knew it I was being led out of the loud club to stand outside in the chilly fall night. I looked up at Bokuto and his lopsided grin, he pulled me closer to keep my warm and kissed my forehead lovingly.

“That was Shoyo, he said he was at Atsumu and Sakusa’s and they made me a cake for my birthday. I hope you don’t mind if we go over?” he rubbed his hand up and down my back slowly as he spoke “and you could take a nap on the couch if you wanted, or I can call Shoyo back and we can just go back to my place? You look tired.” I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him happily.

“No, let's go see your friends. Whatever you want to do for your birthday!” I felt his chest rumble with quiet excitement and I felt myself smiling happily. Nothing made me happier than making my boyfriend happy. His joy was always infectious.

We weren’t outside long when there was a honk, Atsumu called out from the driver's seat “get in looser’s, we’re going to celebrate!” I heard Hinata ‘whoop’ from the passenger's seat as Bokuto helped me into the car. I must have fallen asleep on the way to the apartment because after that I was waking up on the couch bundled in blankets and the boys are nowhere to be seen. I got up slowly and stumbled my way around to find them, still in my dress from the club but my shoes were now missing.

I heard Bokuto’s booming laugh from one of the guest rooms and followed it to find the three men sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle, all of them in varying stages of undress. I leaned against the door frame and blinked at them a few times, thinking the haze was from sleep before feeling the rush of cold air from the window. Hinata saw me first, being the only one not facing away from the door. He stood uneasily and smiled happily at me as he made his way over, he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly went green and puked all down my front.

Atsumu put his blunt out and quickly got up, barking orders to Bokuto over his shoulder to get Hinata and me to the bathroom and to clean us up so he could take care of the mess on the floor, hopefully before Sakusa got home. But just as he had finished speaking the front door closed and he blanched. I was quickly ushered to the bathroom with Hinata and the door was closed behind us. I could hear Sakusa arguing with Atsumu and buckets being thrown as Hinata moved carefully around me to clean himself up.

The bathroom door opened again a little later and Bokuto handed me some clothes looking apologetic “Here, I brought you something to change into. It’s not much but at least it’s clean. Atsumu lent you his shirt and said you can take a shower if you need to that the towels are in the closet.” I nodded and Hinata slid out of the bathroom quietly as I took the pile from Bokuto “I’m gonna go help Atsumu clean before Omi kills him…” He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently before leaving me alone again.

After I showered and changed into the clean clothes I headed back down to the guest bedroom to find that everything was cleaned up and there was a box fan in the window blowing the weed smell out of the apartment but I didn’t see the boys. I followed the sound of the television to the living room to find Bokuto and Atsumu cuddled on the floor, Sakusa curled up on one end of the couch, and Hinata on the other end in a fresh shirt. They hadn’t seen me yet. 

“Bokuto, truth, or dare?” Hinata didn’t look away from the television as Bokuto hummed in thought “Dare.” He replied. Hinata smiled at him for a moment “I dare you to kiss Atsumu.” And without missing a beat Bokuto just shrugged and leaned over, kissing Atumu on the lips. I threw my phone at them but missed and it hit the wall. Bokuto jumped back and looked up at me wide-eyed, Hinata curled in on himself, and Atsumu smirked.

Sakusa sighed and lazily got off the couch “okay, I think it’s time that this party moves someplace else. Maybe you should call Keiji to come pick you up?” He bent to collect my phone from the floor and shook his head “also, you just broke your phone. So…” Bokuto scurried to his feet and walked over to me, reaching for his phone in his pocket and calling Akaashi to come get us. I kept pushing him away when he tried to wrap his arm around my waist and stepped away from him.

~ back to present ~

“... You seemed pretty pissed, and Hinata and Atsumu wanted to be sure you were ok today so they tagged along but… From my understanding that’s what happened…”

I groaned again softly and rubbed a hand down my face for what felt like the thousandth time “thank you Sakusa-san, I’m sorry that that happened...” I heard him chuckle a little on the other end.

“That's what I get for leaving Atsumu unattended for an evening. But, I would like him back soon so I can deal with him myself. I don’t need you killing our setter, he is… annoyingly… kind of important.” I laughed softly before sighing.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill any of them… Just going to make them all swear off drinking and weed…” he made a small sound of agreement “thank you for telling me what happened Sakusa-san, I’ll make sure Atsumu gets home.” I hung up and headed back to the kitchen with my arms crossed over my chest, a scowl on my face. Hinata quickly hid behind Bokuto and peaked out at me as I put Atsumu’s phone back on the counter, breaking out into laughter.

“I can’t even stay mad, I also can’t believe that none of you would tell me what happened. Why would I be mad? It’s not like it’s a secret that my boyfriend is a flirt who likes kissing. And Hinata… maybe don’t smoke weed if you can’t handle it… that was a nice dress…” They all let out a collective breath that they had been holding “now… Omi wants you home soon Atsu, so… get going. I guess I need to go buy a new phone.”


End file.
